


Time doesn’t help

by voltron_marauders_magnuschase



Series: Look where we are now [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Leaving, M/M, Running Away, comfort at malfoy manor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltron_marauders_magnuschase/pseuds/voltron_marauders_magnuschase
Summary: Basically cute scorbus hurt/comfort when Al runs away from home. (Thsi took 5+ hours to write and more to edit)





	Time doesn’t help

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all will 😉 enjoy

3rd person p.o.v  
What was he feeling? He hated his family. Not because of their personalities or because of anything they ever really said as so far.It had different reasons.

He was an outcast. His dad was 'the savior of the world' and 'the boy who lived'.

His mother was a true lady and used to be the head of a professional quidditch team the Holyhead Harpies.

His Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione were a vital part of the ministry. Part of the golden trio meaning they saved the world.

His brother James was 'just like his dad' a prefect with top scores and a guaranteed chance of being head of the ministry now that he graduated. An A+ gryffindor with a girlfriend who's heir to one of the most important families in the Wizarding world. Also apparently a huge dick toward his siblings.

Lily his little sister was now in second year as the new quidditch champion just like her father and her grandfather. At least she wasn't like James; she was nice.

Teddy; his god-brother was a Saint Mungos healer of the top class. His wife Victorie Weasley was a hogwarts D.A.D.A. and potions teacher. Teddy and Victorie have a 2 year old daughter named Dora and Vic was pregnant with twins.

Rose;his cousin was also prefect and the shining star of gryffindor like her mother: smart and vital.

Hugos life was important. He was the head of Huffelpuff and already has the position for the Herbology teacher for when he graduated.  
And then there was him.  
Albus Severus Potter.  
He was named after 2 men that were brave and changed standards in the world. Yet he couldn't say a word that would be listened to.

While all of his relatives were in Gryffindor and Hufflepuff as while he was in Slytherin. The house of evil and terror. The house of death eaters, bullies and enemies.

His parents treated him differently.He messed up the whole thing by bringing Voldemort's power back into other people's lives.They made sure he knew that every day. The fact that he fucked up.

The only one that understood was Scorpius. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

Sometimes he wished he could just snap in front of his parents when they were arguing with him or telling him he should get other friends.

He did one thing wrong and Harry and Ginny would explode on him as if he had just blown up their house and had killed his grandma.After first year he always went to the Malfoy's for comfort from his family.He was like a son to Draco by now. 

Occasionally he would travel by floo and would just collapse in either Draco or Scorpios' arms crying. If he were to travel by floo and would say 'home' he would land in the living room of Malfoy manor. The hose elves there even started calling him Master Potter.

In sixth year when him and Scorp started dating the so called 'horrible man Draco Malfoy' was nothing but supportive towards their relationship. He shipped them so hard it was hilarious. 

They were a family, all of them together. Happy and careless.More of a family than the Potters ever were.It just came to him how horrible he felt around the Weasley-Potter clan. Everything he said was fake. Nothing he said was important.

Later that week...  
"Albus." Harry said with a slightly stern tone to his voice.

"Yes." Al answered.

"What has been happening with your behavior lately?"  
"What are you talking about?"

"James told me you were behaving weirdly at school." Ginny said.

" I have no idea what he is talking about."

" Do you remember summer after fourth year?"

"Yes."

" I told you to stay away from Draco's spawn didn't I?" Harry said. Those words hurt Albus. He loved Scorpios and Draco was like a dad to him.

"Yes." He answered clearly uncomfortable.

"Yet even though I told you this James said that you and his spawn act like best friends." Ginny said in an accusing tone.Albus didn't think James would out him to his own parents after he made him promise not to.

"So my question is why you don't listen to us, Albus Severus Potter. You know, when we tell you things you should really take them to heart. The Malfoy Family is the worst most utterly disgraceful Wizarding family there is.. All they do is kill. A pathetic clan of death eaters. All they do is evil. They're heartless." Harry then followed with, glaring at his son.

"Go to your room and don't talk to them any longer." Ginny said clearly annoyed.

Albus ran to his room and locked his door so it couldn't be opened by any spells.He needed to run away. He would tonight; while everyone was asleep. He was so upset. How could his family not even give them a chance.He cried for hours. He wrote letters. All that he needed to do.  
Dear James Sirius Potter,  
I don't know why you have such a feeling of hatred toward my trust toward you. I believe you got your wish. You made me leave and truly hurt me. I trusted you and the fact that you broke that trust disgusts me.-Albus  
Dear Lily,  
Sorry to leave you I hope to see you again one day. You were the best little sister there is.  
-Al  
Mr and Mrs Potter,  
That's it you did it. You insulted my friend so much and through that insulted my judgement of people.

Like you said Harry,"I think I can choose the right type for myself".

I never told you so many things because you were to thickheaded to understand. You never listened to me. You are worse than Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. 

Guess what.I am a disappointment to you all in your eyes. I'm gay. Ya didn't know that either did you?  
And I am dating a malfoy. And don't you dare call them heartless. They have been more of a family than you have. They give me comfort and love. That is more than you have ever done.  
Thats it.  
You broke me.Maybe one day you'll have a heart and then you may speak to me. You will try finding me, maybe you won't.I am running away.  
I disown myself.  
Goodbye I guess,

-Albus Severus 'Officially no longer a Potter'—

He set the letters on the kitchen counter.Still crying he whispered 'home' and floo'd to Malfoy Manor.He stepped out of the fireplace and ran to Scorpios' room.He didn't even bother knocking on the door.He slowly stepped into the room.

"Al?" A voice asked.

"I ran away." Albus said, still crying standing by the door wiping his tears away with his sleeve.

"Why?" Scorpios asked softly taking him into his arms.Albus didn't answer and just cried into Scorpios' chest."Baby, please talk to me." Scorpios asked again."

At breakfast they told me James had talked to them how I'm around you a lot and talked to me again about— what they said after 4th year. They called the Malfoy's so many things; heartless; death eaters. It was just too much." Albus said slowly opening up to his boyfriend.

" Thank you for coming here."Scorpios said stroking his hair soothingly."You sir, are living here now." Scorpios said then smiling profusely.

"Thank you." Al said wiping away his tears once again and snuggling more into his chest.Scorpios kissed him full of love and understanding and they laid down talking a little longer.They fell asleep a little later.____________________________________

In the morning Scorpios slowly stood up and draped a blanked over Albus. God he was cute. His adorable freckles, crooked round glasses and his green soft jumper that was too big for him because he stole it from him during summer.When he came downstairs he talked to his dad.

"Can I talk to you about something?""Sure, whats up son?" Draco asked while tying his left shoe.

"Can Albus live here?" Scorpios asked.  
"Of course." Draco said."May I know why?" He said obviously concerned about Albus' well being.

"He had a really bad argument with his parents and ran away." Scorpios said."I understand." Draco said finishing tying his right shoe.

"I'll be gone for the week and have to leave now. Tell Albus I'm sorry, am happy he came here and that I love him."

"I will. Bye,dad love you." He said in response.

"Love you too."  
____________________________________

Today James had the brilliant job to wake his younger brother. When he didn't find him in his room he suspected he was in the kitchen.In the kitchen he found three letters.

"Mom, Dad, Lily!! We have post."Later he handed a letter addressed to his father to Harry.After he read it he decided to keep it.One day he would find his son  
____________________________________

Albus woke up unaware of where he was.Then he remembered what happened. He was in Scorpios room wearing his adorable sweatshirt.

"Hey Al" Scorpios said walking into the room.

"Hi." Albus croaked in his response his voice stained from crying.

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

"I talked to dad." Scorpios said." He said he was fine with you staying here and says that he's sorry he has to leave."

"THE SLYTHERINS HAVE THE HOUSE TO THEMSELVES!!"Albus yelled.

"Yeah. Are you sure you’re ok?" Scorpios said still worried about his boyfriend.

"I guess. It stings to not be part of your family any longer, but ya know it had to be done." Albus said. " My life is set out for me. I am the best seeker there is and have recommendations in Astronomy, I have an amazing boyfriend and another surprise."

"And, what might that be my prince?"Scorpios asked cheerily." After the school year I have a three week scholarship for Astronomy in Ireland and I would like to take you with."

"Oh my god, I'm so happy for you, Al!!" Scorpios said."I'll come with you."

-on the hogwarts train_____________________________________

"Al?!" Lily screeched excitedly."Hi, Lily,"Albus said.Lily ran to him and fiercely hugged him." I miss you so much. I wish James, Mom and Dad were rational. I mean dad said it himself "I think I can choose the right type for myself." And I'm so sorry and I love you."

"Lily, you did nothing, ok? I'm going to be gone for a little in Ireland after school but otherwise always come to me for advice, ok?"

"I will." Lily hugged him again and left to meet her friends.Albus smiled and walked into his and Scorpios compartment.  
" I just talked to Lily."

"How did it go?" Scorpios asked.

"Very well she said she missed me and that she's sorry and I told her to come to me for advice."

Then they continued the last of their hogwarts years. What happens now? Stay tuned.


End file.
